1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to the size(s) bearing training wheels most commonly utilized by children between the ages of 3 and 5, for use whereby a supervising adult, (the "user"), can use the rear bicycle attachment handle to guide, steady, and/or propell an inexperienced or tired rider.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not all, mothers of preschool age children look forward to the time when their child learns to ride a bicycle. It is too bad though, that this time is usually filled with toppled over bicycles, scrapped knees and bandaged elbows. If only there was a way for an adult to keep the child upright and steady without having to bend over and hurt one's back while holding onto the bicycle's seat.
Heretofore, bicycle attachment handles have not received enough attention. For the most part though, they have only been designed for use on tricycles instead of small bicycles.
One such attachment handle in patent 3,336,048 to Zdzislaw Papucki, 1965 June 8, consisted of a vertical extension rod having a 90 degree bend at the top where the handle grip was attached. The entire unit was to be mounted on the central section of the tricycle's handlebar allowing an adult to actually steer the tricycle. This design partially obstructed the view of the rider resulting in a safety hazard.
Another type of attachment handle in patent 2,816,775 to James P. Costello, 1955 Feb. 16, consisted of a large horseshoe shaped unit having a handle at the rear of the horseshoe. The open ends of the horseshoe were to be inserted into the end section of the tricycle's hand grips. The shape of the unit allowed the rider to be seated within the horseshoe. This design provided an adult with the means to propell and also steer the tricycle from behind. It had several drawbacks though. The unit itself was very large and cumbersome. Also, since it lacked any support means, the entire unit had to be detached from the tricycle each time it was put to use.
Most users, therefore, would find it beneficial to have a light weight and durable attachment handle which would be securely attached to the rear wheel section of a child's bicycle.